Bugga Bugga
Bugga Bugga is the 17th episode of Dora the Explorer in season 1. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Isa *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Mami Bugga Bugga Bug (debut) Summary Dora and Boots help Mama Bugga Bugga Bug get home with a cookie to feed her babies. Recap Dora & Boots look for bugs in Dora's bug book. Dora gets out a magnifying glass to make the bugs look bigger. They found marching ants, conga dancing beetles and a fuzzy wuzzy purple caterpillar. After that, they heard a bugga-bugga-bugga-bugga-bugga-bugga-bah, bugga-bugga-bugga-bugga-bugga-bugga-bah sound. Dora & Boots found a bugga bugga bug carrying a cookie on its back. The bugga bugga bug got tired and drops the cookie onto the grass, she picks it up, but it slides down back and onto the ground again. Dora explained to the bugga bugga bug that the cookie was too big to carry. But the bugga bugga bug is determined to get home with the cookie. She has bugga bugga babies who are so hungry and has to get home to feed her bugga bugga babies. So, Dora and Boots help the bugga bugga bug by having them carry the cookie for her. After that, they introduced themselves and Dora & Boots put their fingers out and learned that her name was Mami Bugga Bugga. She told Dora & Boots that she lives in the Big Blue Bush. So, they checked Map and he says that to get to the Big Blue Bush, they had to go past Isa's flowery garden, through a sticky spider web to get to the Big Blue Bush. As Dora, Boots and Mami Bugga Bugga were on their way to Isa's flowery garden, they find a whistling flower, a dancing flower and a bug trapper flower (which almost relates to the venus flytrap). Mami Bugga Bugga gets stuck inside the bug trapper flower and had said say "Abre" (Spanish for open) to get Mami Bugga Bugga out of the bug trapper flower and she was said free. After passing through Isa's flowery garden, they had to watch out for Swiper the sneaky fox. Swiper moves tall blades of grass, peeks through the grass, he comes out of hiding, swipes the cookie and throws it like a frisbee to hide it. Dora, Boots & Mami Bugga Bugga had to search for the cookie. It is round like a circle. In no time, they found the cookie up high in the tree. The cookie comes down, Dora catches it and puts the cookie in her pocket. After getting back the cookie, they had to go through the sticky spider web. As Dora, Boots and Mami Bugga Bugga enter the spider web, they came across 4 different paths with different shapes. There was a circle path, a triangle path, a diamond path and a decagon path or star path. Dora, Boots & Mami Bugga Bugga took the circle cause they were no spiders there. After making their way out of the spider web, Dora, Boots & Mami Bugga Bugga got icky or slimed on their hands. They got the sticky stuff off by putting their hands together and slowly pulled them apart. After it broke apart, they shook their fingers. Dora, Boots & Mami Bugga Bugga were getting close to the Big Blue Bush. On their way, a big wind started blowing about. It caused Dora to spin like a tornado. The wind blew Boots so far to the right. But, Mami Bugga Bugga gets blown away. After the wind died down, Dora & Boots had to find Mami Bugga Bugga. They find her behind the flowers. They also saw a slugga slugga slug on a rock, a wugga wugga worm in the grass underground and a mugga mugga moth in the trees. After finding Mami Bugga-Bugga, Mami Bugga Bugga, Dora & Boots got to the Big Blue Bush. It was time to feed the bugga bugga babies. Dora gets out the cookie from her pocket and shows them. Next, they had to break the cookie into 10 pieces for each bugga bugga baby. Once the bugga bugga babies got a piece of cookie, they all picked up their cookies at the same time and ate it all up and one of the bugga bugga babies burped. The bugga bugga babies fly back to their nest and Mami Bugga Bugga blows a kiss to Dora, Boots and to the viewers watching. And that is how Dora & Boots brought the cookie home to feed Mami Bugga Bugga's babies. Places in episode #Isa's Flowery Garden #Spider Web #Big Blue Bush Listen to the sounds # slugga slugga slug behind the rock # wugga wugga worm in the grass underground # Mami Bugga Bugga in the flowers # mugga mugga moth in the trees Trivia *This is the first time Dora puts an item in her pocket instead of her backpack. *This is the third of four episodes on the Shy Rainbow DVD. *This is the 17th episode of the show. *When Dora says "Right behind us?", the audio is taken from Beaches. Gallery MV5BMTAyMTc0NzYwMTZeQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU4MDg3MzY0NjIx._V1_SX1857_SY888_.jpg Bugga Bugga.jpg Character Find Grumpy Old Troll Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 1 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:2000 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes in which Swiper swipes something